1. Field
The present invention relates to a home appliance and a home appliance system including the home appliance, and more particularly, to a home appliance which outputs a sound including product information to the outside and receives input of a sound including update information for a product operating program from the outside to update the product operating program, and a home appliance system including the same.
2. Background
Home appliances and home appliance systems are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.